


What Happens in Rio...

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dominance, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hook-Up, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sloppy Makeouts, We all know at some point hinata pounded oikawa's ass into the mattress in rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata meet up in Brazil.  Chibi-chan isn't the shrimp he used to be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	What Happens in Rio...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write pwp but I guess here I am. It was fun to try something new and different! Plus, I love to think that these two are getting what they want in life (because they both deserve it).
> 
> Thanks to @hobbit_hedgehog for the beta!!

Hinata pulled Oikawa toward him.

“Chibi-chan?”

“I’m not quite as small as I used to be…”

Oikawa couldn’t help but notice this. And it wasn’t the first time he’d noticed it, either—Hinata’s broad back, his arms, his calves—it was clear from the start that he’d put in the work since high school. Oikawa grinned, that coy grin that he _knew_ had made more than a few people weak at the knees in the past. He put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Are you going to prove that to me?”

Hinata pulled him in closer by the sides of his shirt, gripping just above Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa let himself be pulled closer, but was surprised when he whipped him around, pinning him against the wall. Hinata’s left hand went to the wall itself, trapping Oikawa there, and he grinned, his other hand wrapping around the small of Oikawa’s back to pull his hips closer. Oikawa didn’t have a chance to comment on this before Hinata’s mouth met his, in a kiss with a sort of hunger Oikawa hadn’t experienced in a long time.

He allowed Hinata to take the lead, the image of Chibi-chan on his tiptoes to do it only crossing his mind for a brief moment. Hinata’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and again, Oikawa was almost startled by his strength and insistence—but as Hinata’s deceivingly strong grip pulled him closer again, he let Hinata hold him close and wrapped his own arms around his waist.

“Ah—” said Hinata, breaking the kiss. “Are you okay if…?”

Oikawa grinned and held his hands up, still pinned by Hinata despite the pause in the kiss. “I’m not your upperclassman anymore,” he said. “And you seem to know what you want.” He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling him close, feeling the heat from his body as he did. He whispered into Hinata’s ear. “You can do _whatever_ you want to me.” As he said this, he bit down on Hinata’s earlobe and pulled back. “Within reason.”

Hinata laughed at that, and Oikawa noticed that it was a deeper chuckle than he had expected. He had grown since his first year of high school, and…

Well, it was doing it for him.

Despite acknowledging Chibi-chan’s growth, he did not expect to be _lifted_ as Hinata moved his hand from the wall to wrap both arms around Oikawa, getting a grip under his thighs. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck, and as soon as he had processed what was happening, he wrapped his legs around Hinata’s waist and allowed himself to be taken from the kitchen back toward Hinata’s bedroom.

While he was letting Chibi-chan take the lead, he wasn’t about to be completely upstaged. Oikawa leaned his face in close to Hinata’s neck and planted small, teasing kisses there, stopping to kiss that spot right where his neck began to rise form his broad shoulders.

“Ah—” said Hinata, perhaps despite himself. Oikawa rocked his hips—gently as to not disturb Hinata’s grip on him, but enough to brush up against Hinata’s stomach, which was hardened by years of constant work. Oikawa realized he himself was stiffing more quickly than he expected. He latched on for another long kiss to Hinata’s neck, and he could _feel_ the moan as it escaped Hinata’s throat, a low, trembling sigh.

And then, Oikawa was softly placed down on the bed, with a jolt just as he was dropped the last few inches, no doubt caused by Hinata’s impatience. Not that he blamed him.

Oikawa lay there, shirt pulled up enough to reveal the skin between his belly button and his waistline, his immaculate hair already tousled, and his grin wide. Hinata stood over him—an interesting perspective, he noted—and seemed surprised for the briefest moment before moving to the small bedside table.

“One sec, I—”

Oikawa rolled his head upward to see Hinata fumbling with a condom wrapper. He took this moment while Hinata was distracted as an opportunity to pull off his tee shirt—still a little sweaty from the match they’d played before dinner, before _this_ —and toss it to the floor. He was about to pull his shorts off, too, when Hinata turned around and Oikawa did his best to make it look like he was posed there, waiting for Hinata to take him.

And he _knew_ that he looked good.

But God, so did Chibi-chan. His broad shoulders, his strong arms—it was those arms that had carried him to the bedroom, and he’d been admiring the way they flexed as he received the ball during their matches earlier today—his legs, which were short but _powerful_. And now, all Chibi-chan was wearing was that tank top, and his dick was already standing at the ready. So Oikawa had done _something_ right there.

Oikawa moved a hand to his waistband sensually, but Hinata moved to the foot of the bed and placed a hand on Oikawa’s leg, stopping him. Oikawa’s hand paused and lingered, and he grinned, ready for whatever Hinata had planned for him.

Hinata stepped up to the edge of the bed and grabbed ahold of Oikawa by his hips, lifting him a bit from the sheet and pulling his spread legs toward him. He paused. “You good?”

“Of course, Chibi-chan.”

That was all Hinata needed to grip Oikawa’s waistband with both hands and pull down, lifting Oikawa’s hips as he went. It took him a moment to pull the shorts free of Oikawa’s feet, and Oikawa leaned forward to help him out. As soon as the shorts hit the floor, however, Hinata placed his flat palm on Oikawa’s chest and pushed him back to the bed.

Oikawa watched from his position on the bed as Hinata reached back to the collar of his shirt with one hand before pulling the tank top off in one swift motion. Oikawa tried to get a look at Hinata’s tanned and toned torso, but barely had the opportunity before Hinata was upon him.

Hinata’s grip pinned Oikawa’s right hand at the wrist—a stronger grip than he would have expected. He gave a slight tug to see if could move the hand, but Hinata held it firm. Oikawa felt his dick flush with a rush of blood as Hinata moved his fingers around its base, the side of his hand brushing Oikawa’s balls as he caressed it. Oikawa let out an “Ah…” of surprise in a higher pitch than he had meant to. He didn’t want Chibi-chan to think of him as that sensitive, not when he thought of him even now as the “Great King.”

Hinata must have heard this expression, because his hand slipped lower, between Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa almost tightened his thighs around Hinata’s hand, but allowed him after this brief moment of hesitation to proceed. Hinata kissed Oikawa again, moving his hand toward toward Oikawa’s ass as he kissed Oikawa more and more greedily.

Oikawa couldn’t blame him to want to get a piece of him so badly.

Hinata broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Wait, I—”

He rolled off of Oikawa, his erect dick bobbing as he scrambled to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and rummaged for a moment before finding a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, paused, then squeezed out some more, so his fingers were practically dripping with it. Oikawa’s eyes trailed from his hands to the slight tan lines around Hinata’s shoulders, where the outline of his sleeveless shirts left an accentuation of the lean musculature of his strong arms. He was running his eyes back to Hinata’s impressive chest when Hinata kneeled with one knee on the bed in between Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa’s engorged dick lolled back against his stomach.

“Are you ready?” asked Hinata.

Oikawa grinned devilishly. “Go for it, Chibi-chan. Though I think—”

He was cut off as Hinata’s finger slipped inside of him. As this happened, Hinata used his other arm to hitch Oikawa’s leg over his left shoulder, balancing Oikawa back on his shoulders and giving himself better access to his hole.

Oikawa turned his head to the side as Hinata’s finger moved deeper, probing. He could feel the weight of his dick, heavy against his stomach. Hinata’s hand gripped hard on his thigh, and he hoped that he’d grip even harder. He curled his leg up around Hinata’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

“I thought _I_ was the one in charge,” said Hinata. He pulled his finger back from Oikawa’s ass and took the opportunity to hitch Oikawa up and readjust the way he was holding him up. “But if you need more…”

He rubbed his fingers together, making sure to get the lube on his middle and pointer fingers both before probing inward with both of them at once.

Oikawa couldn’t help it—he wanted to hold back, but despite his best efforts, a low moan came from somewhere deep in his throat. His dick bobbed slightly against his stomach, and he found himself almost pushing himself backward toward Hinata as his fingers pushed deeper, looking for something Oikawa knew he was close to finding.

“Chibi-chan, you—"

"Hmm…" hummed Hinata, pushing inward with his fingers once again, causing Oikawa to lose his words for a moment, feeling the keen presence of Hinata more than anything else for a moment.

"The Great King..." Hinata said, his fingers gripping tight on Oikawa's thigh as he held him in the position, "And yet you're here at my command..." He pulled his fingers outward, and Oikawa gasped as the fingers exited him completely. He found himself being lowered to the bed as Hinata stepped back a bit, and he tried to pull him closer again with his legs to no avail.

"No, no," said Hinata, chiding him. "Turn over."

Oikawa did as he was told. There was something in Hinata's voice; Chibi-chan had taken on more than just his normal diminutive excitement. He was ready to be in charge, his voice deeper than he had heard it back in high school, more commanding, more in charge. And Oikawa couldn't lie to himself or his needy member—he liked it. A lot.

He turned himself over as Hinata let go of his leg, but Hinata put his hands on the back of Oikawa’s thighs and pushed him forward on the bed in a sudden jolt, so that his dick slapped upward against his stomach as he was on all fours, and his face was almost into the pillows of the bed. "What are you…?"

But Hinata was already taking the next step, climbing onto the bed behind him and grabbing ahold of Oikawa's toned ass with both hands, squeezing it lightly as he spread the cheeks so that he had easier access to Oikawa's hole. "We'll be doing this my way," he said, "but you tell me if you want to stop."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Aha," said Hinata—not laughing so much as enjoying the position he was in. Oikawa would ordinarily have been annoyed by this—it was his role to be the cocky asshole, after all, not Hinata’s. But here, and now? He was horny as hell and he needed Hinata inside of him. "Fuck me, Chibi-chan."

He didn't need to ask again. Hinata's hand moved from his ass to his hips, where he gripped hard. Hianta's other hand controlled his dick as he aligned it and guided it into Oikawa’s ass, carefully, slowly, and were it not for Hinata's tight grip on his hip, he would have bucked backward against him. There was per more girth than he would have necessarily expected from what he'd seen on Hinata as he’d put on the condom, but he realized that he was learning a lot of surprising things about Chibi-chan tonight.

He pushed deeper and deeper until finally, Hinata pushed almost all of the way into Oikawa. He paused here for a moment, and his other hand met Oikawa's skin at his waistline, so that Hinata had a solid grip on each side of Oikawa's hips. Oikawa liked the feeling of being gripped, of being controlled. He began to push backward against Hinata, but Hinata pushed him forward with a strength he didn’t expect, bending his knees further as he moved forward toward the pillow. Then, almost as quickly as it happened, Hinata pulled him back toward him, his pelvis rocking against Oikawa’s lower back as he pushed in all the way.

A spasm of pleasure spread out through Oikawa's body, and he opened his mouth to gasp, his fingers curling around the sheets. He uncurled and curled them again, but before he could do anything more, Hinata had shoved him roughly forward and pulled out almost all of the way before shoving forward and pulling Oikawa back onto his dick again. Oikawa let out a low "o-o-oh..." as Hinata began to move forward, bucking his hips in the same rhythm he got into as he pushed Oikawa back and forth, off of his dick before pulling him back onto it.

Oikawa clenched against Hinata's dick, and he could feel the way that Hinata fit inside of him so well, filling him up, and realized that he was doing very little in this moment—Hinata was using his full strength to fuck him as hard as Hinata wanted. And that worked for Oikawa.

But Hinata upped the ante, pushing harder into him, moving faster and harder as he continued to pull Oikawa roughly back onto his dick. At some point, a point that Oikawa couldn’t quite pinpoint, as his mind was actively being brought elsewhere, he had been pushed down from his rigid bend of his elbows so that he was going face first into the pillows completely, his arms folded under his face. He gasped for air as Hinata fucked him into the bed, feeling the pleasure of Hinata’s dick inside of him spread outward through his body. He was shaking, he knew that, and he knew that Hinata was probably enjoying it.

One of Hinata’s hands moved from his hips upward to his chest, pulling his torso upward, and as Oikawa braced his arms out, locked and shaking, against the mattress, he could feel Hinata’s toned chest against his back as he continued to pump himself into Oikawa’s ass.

“A-a-ah…” gasped Oikawa, his dick twinging as he clenched harder around Hinata’s dick.

Hinata was encouraged by this, straightening back out and placing one hand between Oikawa’s shoulder blades, pushing him down into the pillows again. Hinata used his other hand to grab back ahold of his hips, pushing into Oikawa harder even than he had before, with each thrust pounding him harder into the mattress.

Oikawa’s next cry was muffled by the pillows. “Chibi-chaaaaan…”

And a spurt of jizz erupted from his cock, spattering against his toned stomach and the sheets of the bed below. His dick twitched as he continued to cum, the stimulation of Hinata’s thrusts just furthered by his orgasm.

Oikawa went limp—both in mind and in body, feeling that pleasure wash over him as Hinata continued his relentless motion into him. He could feel with a new kind of afterglow sensitivity the tingling sensation as Hinata continued to dominate him. He felt the tight grip and even where Hinata’s fingers were digging into him, he felt pleasure.

“Hold on,” said Hinata, and gripped harder as he pumped a few more times quickly. He finally pushed in further than he had yet, his thighs connecting with the back of Oikawa’s, and he stayed there, shuddering himself as he shot his load.

“Oh, shit, Chibi-chan,” said Oikawa when Hinata finally pulled out and rolled to the bed next to Oikawa, his toned chest heaving lightly as he caught his breath. “That was _something_.”

Hinata busied himself with something—Oikawa surmised he was disposing of the now-full condom—and Oikawa pushed the top sheet, the one he’d came all over, into a ball at the edge of the bed. He laid back down as Hinata rolled over toward him, and Oikawa let his hand reach over and trace along Hinata’s arm, getting caught in the curve of his tanned bicep. “Chibi-chan…”

“Can I just say, you’re a great lay,” said Hinata. “I mean, _wow_ , the way you rocked back? And the clenching? Did you practice that? It’s just…”

Oikawa couldn’t help but grin. Of course, he wanted to know all of this. That’s how he was in volleyball, and it would make sense that it’d cross over into all fields. He smirked. “What, do you want to try for another round so you can try out the techniques?”

“I mean, not right away…”

“Of course,” said Oikawa, “as long as I get to have you fuck me again at some point.” He moved in closes, his breath mingling with Hinata’s. “Because I’m impressed by your power when you take control.”

“That means a lot, coming from the Great King.”

“And you know I’ll only say things that are well deserved, Chibi—well…” He ran his hand from Hinata’s arm to his side and down quickly to his tight ass, which he gave a slight squeeze. “… _not-so_ -Chibi-chan.”

Hinata blinked at the compliment for a moment, unsure of what to say, but Oikawa pulled him in for a kiss, the sweet scent of sweat mingling in the air between them. As their tongues met, Oikawa rolled toward Hinata, breaking apart for just a moment to gasp for more air, breathing each other in. And Oikawa was glad he’d run into his former adversary on the beach, and even more glad to have been able to experience this new Hinata in the way he had.


End file.
